Thank You, Grandpa
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: "I didn't fell in love with his grandson. I fell in love with you." My first one-shot. CavaliverShipping!


**Thank You, Grandpa**

~o0o~

Dedicated to my Grandfather for the mouth anniversary of his passing. I loved him so much (cries)!

…

"Gary, stop being stubborn and come out!" Professor Oak tried to pull his 4 year-old grandson from the door but the stubborn young boy won't budge. "I'm very sorry about Gary. He's a little…shy." Gary blew a raspberry. "Gary!"

His visiting colleague, Professor Rowan, grunted, not believing him. His niece, Dawn, was truly shy. She hid behind his leg, fisting her tiny hands on his pants.

Professor Oak smiled amiably but also nervously. "She's got Johanna's beauty. Isn't she pretty?"

"I've seen better," Gary scoffed.

"Gary!"

Dawn's cobalt eyes watered. She tightened her hands.

"Gary," Professor Oak said sternly. "Apologize to Dawn."

"No way!"

"Do it or you'll never get your first Pokemon!"

Gary groaned in defeat and mumbled to the girl, "I'm sorry."

"Louder."

"I'M SORRY!"

Dawn blinked…then she kissed his cheek. Gary blushed while his grandfather smiled.

…

"Gary, can you recite a poem for me? Please, please, _please?_"

"No!" 8 year-old Gary said for the eighth time.

"You're Professor Oak's grandson! You have to do poems!" The 8 year-old girl wailed.

Gary growled in irritation and stomped away from her, glaring at his grandpa. "Grandpa, why do I always have to be with her?"

The Professor sighed and put down his book. "What's the matter this time?"

"She won't stop asking me for a poem!"

"Give her one if she wants one so badly."

"I don't know any!"

"Just think one on the spot then!"

"Fine!" Gary stalked back to Dawn. She stared at him with admiring eyes. "Dawn…" He trailed off. He squinted at her, trying to get something else off her. Her hair. "Blue! Uh…" Her eyes. "Bright! And…" Her pink clothes. "…girly!"

"Wow!" Dawn cheered. "That was great!" She tackled him into a hug, squealing.

Professor Oak chuckled at his furiously blushing grandson.

…

"Hey Dawn! What Pokemon did you get?" At 10 years old, Gary finally accepted Dawn as a friend.

"I got a Piplup!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Cool! I got a Squirtle!"

"We both have Water Types! Great!"

Professor couldn't stop grinning at the bubbling chatting kids.

…

"Gary," Dawn, 14 years of age, started nervously, twiddling her fingers together. "What I'm trying to say is…" She gulped. "…I like you. A lot."

"Sorry Dawn but I don't."

Dawn gasped. Her eyes watered, tears falling down her cheeks and then she took off, humiliated.

"You turned down Dawn, huh?" Gary turned, seeing his grandfather frowning very disapproving at him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gary huffed and tried to walk away but the old professor blocked the only entrance. "Move."

"Not until you explain why you rejected Dawn."

"She's like my best friend!"

"You're hurting her inside! I saw the way she looked at her with such longing, watching you go off with airheaded Barbie dolls who only liked you for popularity!"

"And Dawn's ok because she likes your grandson? Same thing!" Gary couldn't contain his anger inside anymore and he just let it all out. "All my life, I've been known as the _great Professor Oak's grandson_ and the one girl I love sees me as _**that!**_ Good night!" He roughly shoved Professor aside and slammed the door after him.

The next morning, Gary found his grandfather on the table, leaning back on the chair.

"Grandpa?"

He waved his hand in front of the elder's face. No breathing. He panicked and checked his pulse. Nothing.

…

The handsome 18 year-old man laid the handful of daffodils on his grandfather's grave. For four years, he felt guilty for lashing out at him the very last moment they had together. He was only trying to help him about his problem with Dawn…

A grand bouquet of red roses was settled down on the grave. Gary was surprised by who placed the roses down.

Dawn, kneeling next to him, now a beautiful young woman.

She quietly stood up and walked away…

"Dawn, wait!" Gary called, running after her.

"What?" She asked politely.

"I didn't mean to reject you," He confessed. "I though you only liked me because of my famous grandpa."

Dawn cupped his face. She looked at him, pure sincere. "It led me to you. Yes, I admired you because of you are his grandson, but it wasn't until I really got to know you that I…" She sighed. "I didn't fell in love with his grandson. I fell in love with_ you_."

Blood rushed to her cheeks.

Gary's heart pounded in his chest. Without a second, he pulled Dawn in a passionate kiss, sending heat through their bodies.

_Thank you, Grandpa…_


End file.
